


Birth of Loptr

by xxLunarChildexx



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Duelsex Jotunn, Kidnapping, Semi-Detailed Birth, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLunarChildexx/pseuds/xxLunarChildexx
Summary: Those who bore witness to the events during the war between Aesir and Jotunn knew nothing of the truth that came to pass.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Birth of Loptr

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I originally posted this on FF.net and now I am posting all my old works, revised of course, on here. I hope you enjoy this as it is a head cannon which I have from the night Loki was taken from Jotunheim. This is a prologue technically so I might be posting a long chaptered story that continues from here.

**Farbauti**

Frozen walls crumbled under the force of each blow. The battle cried of victory and death thundered across the crimson snow, he, the husband of the King, roared to the winds as he crushed one of the Aesir’s head with his bare hands. He spilled their blood like it was the sweetest of wines and he enjoyed every moment of it.

His eyes searched blindly for Asgard’s King. Odin would rue the day he stood against the Jotunn and it would be the last day he ever drew breath. Farbauti’s ruby eyes scoured the ranks of the Einherjar before feeling the slow dread crawl up his spine as he turned his gaze to the palace, “Laufey.”

**Laufey**

The ground beneath his back shook his body as it rumbled, he clenched the brown furs in his fists as he failed to drown out the screams of misery and bloodshed that echoed through the halls outside the room. Birth was a burden in times of war but with the slow defeat of his people, he feared what would come to pass.

Pain ripped through him as another contraction came to pass, grunting he pushed down once again, his body twisting into a motion that would cause others to think he was going to bring up all that which lay in his stomach.

The intensity of the pain lessened for a moment when Byleistr slid his hands into Laufey’s own, it helped bring his mind away from the pain and reminded him that he wasn’t in this alone. Helblindi, who was knelt between his legs ready for the babe yet to come, calmly breathed with him through every stab.

Another contraction came and Laufey had to stifle the scream of agony that clawed its way up his throat as he pushed until he felt the first slick pop that told him the babe’s head had been set free. Relief flooded his veins but he didn’t have time to rest yet, instantly he pushed again and felt two more pops as the shoulders came free before the rest of the tiny body slid out with a slow gush.

After what felt like an eternity it was finally over. He lay back onto the furs as his mouth tilted into a smile but instantly it dropped when he heard no signs of a babe’s cry. Helblindi moved around until a small fur wrapped blue form was placed into his open arms. His breath paused, the babe was small, too small to be natural for a Jotunn.

Letting his eyes roam over the babe they softened with sadness, it was his spitting image, from the deep sapphire skin with the royal markings to the fine shadowy locks and the crimson eyes which looked up at him with innocence and wonder. The babe seemed too fragile for this time of war and too precious to be unprotected.

Laufey looked to his other sons and knew they shared the same thoughts. There was only one place which was safe from the war, one place which would be safe enough to keep such precious treasure, the Temple. It was the only place that would remain untouched for neither Aesir nor Jotunn would let the walls crumble or be painted in red.

But the journey was another thing entirely.

Helblindi summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters, it was risky but the only way. Byleistr helped Laufey out of the furs and onto his feet. Laufey cringed at the pain and furs where draped around his waist before they swept from the room, listening, they heard the battle raging on outside but no sound close enough to be from the halls of the palace.

They ran. Helblindi stayed in front while Byleistr supported Laufey from behind, frozen droplets ran off his skin as he tried to ignore the pain and blood dripping down his legs as he heard the small babe to his chest. As they reached the courtyard a shadow emerged from the snow ahead to greet them, an Aesir warrior with his golden armor drenched in blood and eyes of steel.

Helblindi raised the casket, ice shot out from the swirling blue cube, and instantly froze the god before they were surrounded. Laufey’s heart pounded in his chest and he felt the babe move in distress. Holding him closer Laufey looked around and felt fear for the young one in his arms, he couldn’t fight, he could barely stand anymore.

“Go!” He heard Helblindi shout before Byleistr took Laufey’s free hand and began running. Laufey prayed that his first son would be safe as he heard the casket’s powerful ray shoot out once more. Few Aesir came along after that but when they did Byleistr quickly took them down as Laufey began to feel weaker and weaker but his heart soared when he saw the entrance to the temple.

Gold flashed from the side before a clash of metal and ice thundered through the snow, Laufey turned to see Byleistr fighting off seven Aesir before he turned and ran into the temple. The darkened halls were of no comfort to him this time as he saw the altar of sanctuary. The silence compared to the battlefield was deafening and his bare feet slapped against the ice underneath him as he stumbled to the altar.

He slowly peeled back the furs around his son and looked upon the small babe, laying the furs gently down on the alter he placed the newborn on top and stroked the small cheek with his finger. He had yet to name his youngest son but knew the perfect one for such a fragile and important gem.

“Be safe, my Loptr.” The whisper was lost in the wind as the battle sounds from outside became a chaotic clash of roars and metal. It would all be over soon. The relief and peace of the moment was shattered by the thundering fall of a spear on ice, he froze and turned slowly to see the King of Asgard, Odin, before him.

“So, you finally found me.” Laufey whispered, knowing the Aesir could hear him, and reluctantly left his babe’s side to step down from where the alter lay. No more words were spoken as Laufey conjured ice to coat his arm with shards, so sharp a single nick could slice through bone.

Weakened from giving birth and days of labored misery had all but sapped his once-great strength but he had enough left to take Odin with him into death. He gave a growl as he stalked around the white-haired King who was following his movements with the golden spear.

Laufey lunged forward, twisting until he swung his arm out with as much speed and strength as possible. Odin moved with the same amount of speed and his hit missed by seconds before he bent low onto the ground in a crouch and swung out his leg. It was a bad move as the adrenaline pumping through his veins did little to ease the pain that shot through his back, giving Odin enough time to land a hit.

He crashed into the ice wall which cracked under the force and he slowly slid up into a sitting position before he conjured an ice needle and threw it towards Odin who was too surprised to dodge. It embedded itself into his left eye, blood gushed from the wound as Odin shouted in pain. Odin then aimed his spear at Laufey’s heart, he saw the golden light but knew he wouldn’t be able to move in time.

**Farbauti**

He cursed himself for not seeing this sooner, he knew where Laufey would go with their child if he thought they were in danger. His feet thundered against the ground as he entered the temple, and for the rest of his life, he knew he would always remember the scene he saw there.

Laufey’s beautiful body lay still on the floor, his long raven hair splayed against the ice and his crimson eyes empty of all their usual fire. Odin stood above him with a small babe in his arms, his babe, and then he disappeared in a flash of rainbow light.

No…No. No. No. **No! NO!**

He ran over to his husband’s body. It was cool to the touch and he looked to the skies knowing Odin could hear him, “ **Murderer! Thief! You will know our pain! You shall know our pain Odin Allfather! And we will revel in it!** ”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> So in the film the one who called himself Laufey is actually Farbauti in this story. Also taking Loki from a dais in a room full of ice in the films it makes more sense to be in a temple of some kind and not on a frozen rock somewhere like Odin told Loki. "Left out to die." Yeah right.


End file.
